


S2EP4: Bumps and Bruises

by NotAChore



Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fights, Fist Fights, Heavy Angst, Interrogation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore
Summary: They need to help Bo.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bo/Boscha (The Owl House), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055345
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Come the Morning

“A spy?!” Lilith paced around the room. “Belos sent a damn spy!”

“Looks like we won’t be getting that break,” Eda joked.

“This isn’t a laughing matter, Edalyn!” Lilith scolded. “Who knows what information they’ve picked up on us!”

“Lilith, calm down,” Eda said, leaning back on the couch.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Lilith looked at Eda as if she were crazy. “How is this a situation where we should stay calm?! How did any of you get any sleep last night after the bomb Luz dropped?!”

“Because we got the best security in the Boiling Isles, back!” Eda motioned to the front door, which Hooty opened right on cue, revealing his smiling face.

“Yes sir!” Hooty cheered.

“Ma’am,” Eda corrected.

“Yes ma’am!” Hooty cheered, again. “I’ve been keeping Eda safe for decades, now! Nothing has gotten past me while I’m here!”

“Surely you can’t rely on Hooty to keep you safe,” Lilith said, bluntly.

“Lilly, do you how many times I’ve fallen asleep to the Emperor’s Coven right outside my door?” Eda asked. “How many times you and an army of Emperor’s Coven were knocking on my front door and I didn’t even look up from my breakfast?”

“No…” Lilith answered, softly.

“Exactly.” Eda nodded. “Hooty will keep us safe and find this spy. Right Hooty?”

“You can count on me!” Hooty straightened himself out at a 90 degree angle.

“Are you trying to salute or…?” Eda asked.

“Oh, sorry, forgot I don’t have arms!” Hooty chuckled. “Anyway, going to go find that spy now! Hoot!”

“So that’s it, then?!” Lilith asked. “We just sit around and wait?!”

“Well…yeah!” Eda smiled, absentmindedly.

“I…but…you can’t…what?!” Lilith ran her hands through her hair.

“Whoa, what’s with all the noise?” Luz walked into the living room, wearing her standard night wear, t-shirt, boxers, and socks. “Screaming gives me headaches.” She rubbed her temples.

“Sorry about that, kiddo,” Eda said. “Lilith’s just getting worked up over the spy business.”

“I should be!” Lilith shouted, defensively.

Luz flinched. “Guys, please.”

“Lilith, that’s enough!” Eda quietly scolded, anger in her voice. “Sit down, and wait for Hooty!”

“But-” Lilith began.

“Now.” Eda pointed at the chair to her right. “Apologize to Luz while you’re at it.”

“Apologies, Luz.” Lilith looked at Luz, then sunk into the chair, holding her head in her hands and muttering to herself.

“It’s alright, Luz,” Eda assured. “You can go back to bed now.”

“Actually, I’ve got to go to school,” Luz said.

“Oh…wow, I forgot you went to Hexside.” Eda rubbed her head, baffled that she could forget.

“Same here, been a wild two days,” Luz said.

“Oh my God, all that stuff happened in two days.” Eda sunk into the couch. “No wonder I feel so done with life…I mean, more then I usually feel.”

“I’m going to have breakfast and head out,” Luz said, leaving towards the kitchen.

Luz opened the refrigerator and pulled out some apple blood, milk, and took a box of cereal from the top of the fridge. Then she grabbed a cup and bowl from the pantry, and a spoon from the drawers. Sitting down at the table, Luz poured herself a small cup of apple blood, then she opened the milk and cereal.

“Milk then cereal?” Luz asked herself. “Cereal then milk?” She shook her head and poured both simultaneously. “Both!” She set down the milk and cereal box, being sure to close both before taking the spoon and getting a spoonful a cereal, only for her scroll to go off. “Huh?” Luz checked who it was. “Amity!” She immediately picked up.

“Hey Luz, good morning,” Amity greeted, tone serious. “Still feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Tibbles didn’t hurt me,” Luz assured, he had disregarded what Eda had told her and called up the others to let them know she was okay. “Morning to you, too,” she paused. “Amity, I think we should take this time talk about-”

“Not right now,” Amity interrupted. “After I got the call from you, I remembered Bo and went to go see her, so I went to her house. Bo’s mom told me she was out for a night walk through the park, so I went there, and Boscha was there and…and she…”

“Amity, is everything okay?” Luz asked. “What happened?”

“Just…just get to Hexside as soon as you can,” Amity said.

“Of course!” Luz nodded, then she hung up, scarfed down her cereal at an unhealthy speed, took the spoon and cereal bowl and practically threw them into the sink, grabbed the milk and cereal box and put the box in the fridge and the milk on top of the fridge, went to leave, stopped herself, went back to the fridge to put the milk and cereal box in their correct spots, left the kitchen, went upstairs to her room, got changed into her Hexside uniform, grabbed her bag, bolted down the steps and into the living room.

“Jeez Luz, what’s got you in such a rush?” Eda asked. “You were louder then that time I lead the stamped of Minotaurs through Hexside.”

“I’m surprised that didn’t get you expelled,” Lilith snarked, having calmed down a bit since sitting down.

“Sorry guys, got no time!” Luz speed walked towards door, opening it.

“Luz wait!” Eda sat up.

“Hmm?” Luz stopped in the doorway.

“While I do think Lilith is overreacting, watch out for that spy,” Eda warned. “You have a good time at Hexside…I love you.”

“I will, Eda. Promise.” Luz smiled. “And I love you, too.”

“I also love you!” Hooty exclaimed.

“Uh…thank you, Hooty.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, Hooty.”

“Yay!”

* * *

Luz arrived at Hexside the earliest she’s ever been. There, she found Amity, Willow, and Skara all talking in front of the school.

“Hey girls!” Luz waved.

“Luz!” Amity ran up to Luz and grabbed her arm, pulling towards Willow and Skara.

“Where’s Gus?” Luz asked.

“I…I decided it would be best if he stayed out of this, it’s…he’s…I just don’t want to expose him to the ugly side of the world, just yet,” Willow answered as best she could. “Plus he’s still pretty young and doesn’t know Bo, more excuses to keep him out of the loop.”

“Yeah, Bo!” Luz snapped her fingers. “What happened, Amity?  
“How do you handle violence, Luz?” Amity held her scroll, at the screen with a dead expression.

“Been exposed to it, enough,” Luz said. “Let me see.”

“Here.” Amity held out her scroll.

Luz took the scroll and saw Amity had selected a recorded video in her camera. Curiously, she pressed the play option and it was that night, out in some sort of garden. Then Luz saw them, Boscha and Bo, the former looked angry, while the latter seemed scared. Not at all how one would expect someone to act in a romantic night out with their significant other. It didn’t take long for Luz to notice the red mark on Bo’s cheek.

“Bo, I’m just going to pretend you didn’t ask me that,” Boscha said.

“I just don’t understand why you have to be so cruel to people, Boscha,” Bo said, looking at her feet.

“We’ve been over this a hundred times, and I’m getting sick of it!” Boscha turned from Bo and crossed her arms.

“Boscha, please.” Bo reached out to Boscha, only to instinctively flinch when the latter turned back around.

“They’re not people, Bo!” Boscha screamed in her face. “They’re nobodies! Our inferiors! We’re the ones with all the money! We’re the ones with all the power! We’re taught to step on people like them!”

“W-We don’t have to,” Bo was trying her best to be brave.

“Yes. We. Do.” Boscha glared down at her, causing Bo to shrink back.

“P-Please, B-Boscha, I know what’s been bothering you,” Bo said, gulping. “I know why you’ve so much crueler then you usually are these past few weeks.”

“Don’t!” Boscha raised a finger.

“You’re upset that the rest of the girls stopped talking to you after your Grudgeby with Willow and her friends,” Bo said. “How your popularity has decreased since Willow got in the plant track.”

“Why would I be upset about that?!” Boscha asked. “It doesn’t matter, though. I have a plan to set everything right, Willow won’t be popular anymore, and I’ll be queen bee once again.”

“I don’t want you to be popular, I want you to stop.”

A tense silence filled the air, then Boscha’s three eyes were practically ablaze with rage.

“What did you just say?!” Boscha shouted.

“Being popular isn’t important, Boscha.” Bo took a risky step towards Boscha, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “If you drop this desire to be loved by everyone, you can work on becoming a better person.”

“I don’t want to hear this.”

“You were always mean to people, but you were so sweet behind closed doors,” Bo began. “We used to have slumber parties, go on dinner dates in the fanciest restaurants in Bonesborough, and through all of it I saw a Boscha Hexside never knew existed. A girl capable of love and kindness, of making people laugh without having to be cruel. I thought that was the real you, but since the girls cut you off, that Boscha has left, leaving a hateful cipher in her place.”

“What are you, my mother?” Boscha asked, having not listened to a word Bo said. “My therapist?!” She turned to leave. “I’m done listening to this.”

“Boscha, wait-” Bo grabbed Boscha’s wrist, and Luz almost dropped the scroll when the latter whirled around and smacked the former so hard she fell to the ground.

“Shut up!” Boscha shouted, voice echoing throughout the empty park.

Bo sat there, crying as Boscha stood over her. Then the unexpected happened, Boscha’s face contorted into a look of guilt.

“Bo, baby, I’m so sorry.” Boscha knelt down and helped Bo to her feet. “Why do you keep making me do that? Why do insist on making me angry?”

Luz felt bile rise up in her throat.

“I’m sorry…” Bo began to cry, and Boscha embraced her.

“It’s okay, Bo,” Boscha cooed. “We need to reach an agreement, okay? We both need to improve, and be better for this relationship to work. You stop saying stupid, illogical things and I’ll try to work on my temper. Deal?”

“Deal.” Bo nodded.

“Come on, let me see you smile,” Boscha said.

Bo smiled, but Luz could tell it was fake.

“That’s the Bo I know.” Boscha smiled, as well. “Come on, call up you mom and tell her you’re staying at my place, I want you to get an ice pack for your cheek.”

Luz shut off the scroll practically threw it at Amity. “Why didn’t do anything about that?!”

“I’m sorry…I just saw them, and Boscha hit her!” Amity ran her shaky fingers threw her hair. “Boscha’s been bad, but she’s never been this bad before. I didn’t know what to do so I just got some video evidence and just…and just sat there for hours after they. Got in trouble with my parents for coming home so late.” She turned to Willow. “I’m sorry, Willow. I feel like I broke my promise by letting this happen.”

“It’s okay, Amity.” Willow placed a comforting hand on Amity’s shoulder. “This is so much different then what happened with me, I don’t blame you for not knowing what to do.”

Luz sighed. “Neither do I…but what are we going to do about this?”

“Do about what?”

The four girls gasped and turned to see Bo. She was smiling and happy like always, the mark on her cheek completely healed over night. If Luz hadn’t watched that video, she never would’ve guessed something was wrong.

“If you girls need help with anything, I’ll be happy to,” Bo said.

“No…no, we’re fine,” Skara said.

“If you say so, but you can always come to me if you need help.” Bo walked up the stairs towards the front door, opening and shutting it, causing the echo throughout the courtyard.

“We might not know what to do, but we are going to help her.” Skara wiped a tear from her eyes. “She’s too sweet to suffer like this.”

“We will, Skara.” Luz looked at the doors. “We will.”


	2. Plans and Captured

When Hexside’s classes began, Luz and the others were forced to part ways, but were able to meet back up during lunch.

“Hey girls, did you think of anything we could do while we were separated?” Luz asked, sitting down at the lunch table next to Amity.

“It’s hard to think of a solution to a problem as bad as this and focus on class,” Amity said. “So no.”

“Neither could I,” Willow admitted, sadly.

“I couldn’t at all!” Skara practically shouted.

“Skara!” Amity scolded.

“I’m sorry…I just…I feel so stupid…” Skara rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I wish I didn’t cut ties with Boscha, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Amity assured. “Boscha was toxic, and we needed to cut her out of our lives. Now Bo needs to, as well.”

“As someone who is…well, was in Boscha’s case, close friends with the both of them, I know how much Boscha means to Bo,” Skara said. “She’s not going to just let her go.”

“Same here, Boscha was so kind to Bo…it really gave me hope she could change for the better.” Amity looked at Luz. “I hoped Bo could’ve been for Boscha what you were for me.”

“Not everyone is the same, Amity,” Skara pointed out. “You were always better then Boscha. You were forced into cruelty, Boscha was born in it, and embraced it.”

“Wait, so Boscha has nothing?” Luz asked. “No controlling, abusive, and neglectful parents?”

“Nope, Boscha is a result of years upon years of getting everything you wanted, everything you asked for, and not a single parental or authority figure telling you no.” Skara had taken her sandwich out of her lunchbox, but just stared at it instead of eating. “She’s not used to getting denied this much.”

“What happened?” Luz asked.

Skara chuckled, bitterly. “You did.”

Luz’s eyes widened, and shook her head until she finally realized she heard right. “Me?”

“Luz, you helped me gain confidence, helped Amity stop hiding who she is, and even shook the Coven system Belos spent over fifty years building up,” Willow said. “You’ve changed this place, Luz. If you ask me, for the better.”

“Wow…I-I really did do all that, didn’t I?” Luz stared off into space. “I don’t think I ever would’ve expected making an impact on the world like this, though I guess being in a different world, helps.”

“I suppose that would help, yes,” Willow joked.

“Well, let’s see if I can do anything about this,” Luz said, determined.

“Don’t put any unnecessary pressure on yourself, though,” Willow advised.

“No worries, I don’t think I can solve every problem,” Luz assured. “I don’t have the confidence for that.”

“Back on topic, any ideas?” Skara asked.

“We can’t tell Bump or the teachers,” Luz said.

“I know Bump and the teachers can be a bit submissive because Boscha is the leader of the Banshees, but surely-” Amity began.

“A teacher once offered to be Boscha’s target practice and Bump all but said she could get away with murder under his watch,” Luz interrupted.

“Wait…what?!” Amity looked at Luz, shocked. “Are you serious?”

Luz just looked at Amity.

“Oh my God, you’re serious.” Amity stared down at the table in disbelief.

“Maybe we should tell Bo’s parents?” Luz asked.

“That works,” Skara said. “Bo’s parents are as sweet as she is, but they’re protective as all Hell and they won’t stand for this.”

“Good, and I was wondering…since you and Amity are her friends, that maybe you should try talking to her?” Luz asked, uncomfortably.

Amity and Skara shared an uncertain glance, but eventually the former sighed.

“If it can help her ease out of this relationship, we should give it a shot,” Amity said.

“Yeah.” Skara nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

“Alright, lets finish this school day, and then you two will find Bo,” Luz said to Amity and Skara. “Preferably when she isn’t with Boscha.”

“While they’re doing that, I take it you and I visit Bo’s parents?” Willow asked.

“Yep.” Luz nodded. “Alright girls, have a good day, and if we don’t see you before we leave for Bo’s house, good luck.”

* * *

Lewis stood on a tree a mile away from the owl house. Scoping out the place using a pair of binoculars.

“Psst, you see anything interesting?” Hooty whispered in his ear. “Hoot.”

“Whoa!” Lewis jumped back, dropping his binoculars.

“I got to say, you’re pretty smart!” Hooty complimented. “I usually tell were people are by feeling their foot steps as they walk near me, but being up in the trees means I have to look myself!”

“H-Hooty, l-listen to me…” Lewis stepped back, the tree branch creaking under his weight. “I’m not your enemy! In fact, I’ve helped you, just let me explain!”

“Sure, I’ll let you explain-”

“Thank you, Hooty,” Lewis sighed in relief. “That’s means a lot to me.”

“You didn’t let finish!” Hooty scolded. “Hoot Hoot!”

“What?”

“I’ll let you explain to Eda, Lilith, and King after I knock you out and drag you to them!” Hooty never lost his cheerful demeanor, and it was starting to creep Lewis out.

“Hooty! Wait! Please, I can-” Lewis was cut off by Hooty head butting him to stun him, Lewis stumbled back and fell off the branch.

“Oopsie-Dasiy!” Hooty followed Lewis as he fell. “I got ya, Hoot!”

Recovering,Lewis pulled out a small pouch and threw it at Hooty’s face. The pouch suddenly exploded, blinding Hooty with a flash of light.

“Ow! Hoot! I hate flash bangs!” Hooty shut his eyes.

Using Hooty’s distraction, Lewis landed on his feet, then took off running.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Hooty recovered himself, and began to weave through the trees chasing after Lewis.

“Hooty, I don’t want to fight!” Lewis shouted.

“All evidence to the contrary!” Hooty suddenly appeared in front of him. “Hoot Hoot!”

“Look, just let me talk to Eda and the others,” Lewis said.

“Then let me beat you up and take you to them!” Hooty exclaimed.

“I’m not going to let you beat me up!” Lewis shouted, exasperated.

“Too bad!” Hooty huffed. “That’s the only way you’re going to see them!”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous is just how we do things in the owl house, A.K.A. my body!” Hooty got close to Lewis’ face. “Isn’t it weird? The fact that they’re living in my body?”

“Well, when you say it like that.” Lewis stepped back, uncomfortable.

“Last chance!” Hooty smiled.

“Ugh…this is the only way I can see them, isn’t it?” Lewis facepalmed.

“Yes, sir-e! Hoot!” Hooty confirmed.

“Fine…just…make it quick and-” Lewis was interrupted by Hooty head-butting him, then wrapping up his body before he hit the ground, like what he did to Lilith the day she and Eda played that game of Grudgeby.

“Let’s get you to the others!” Hooty made his way to the owl house. “Hooty Hoot, Hooty Hoot, Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!”  
\--  
“Hooty’s been out in the forest for a while.” King looked out the window to see Hooty’s neck extending into the woodwork.

“What’s the matter, King?” Eda asked, smugly. “The all mighty King of demons worried about a dear friend?”

“Ha! Me? No!” King waved Eda off. “The King of demons needs no friends to worry about…he just hopes Hooty will come back safely because of…reasons.”

Eda hummed, smirking. “You gotta have faith in him, King!”

“I do!” King exclaimed, defensively.

“Then just sit back and relax!” Eda put feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“I can’t!” King whined. “My legs are too stubby, they can’t reach the table!”

“Then just do the cat thing where you curl up into the ball,” Eda suggest.

“I…I guess that can work,” King said, walking over to Eda and jumping on her lap.

“Hey, I didn’t say on me!” Eda looked down at King.

“Being close to you relaxes me,” King said, calmly.

“Oh…” Eda was taken aback by King’s honesty.

“You know, you can just take him off yourself,” Lilith said.

“Shut up, Lilly.” Eda petted King’s head.

“Okay…” Lilith leaned back in her chair, her long sharp nails digging into the wooden armrest.

“Hey, stop messing up my chair!” Eda scolded.

“Oh Titan, sorry Edalyn.” Lilith clasped her hands together.

“I can see you need to relax to,” Eda said. “Just close your eyes and take deep breaths.”

Lilith followed Eda’s advice, closer her eyes, breathing, holding, then breathing out. She repeated the process a few more times, then leaned back in the chair, hands not disturbing the armrests they laid on.

“Better?” Eda asked.

“Better.” Lilith smiled.

“I found the spy!” Hooty busted open the door, causing everyone in the room jump out their seats and duck behind what they had been currently sitting on.

“Hooty! Scared me us half to death!” Eda scolded when she jumped out from behind the couch.

“I thought we were under attack!” Lilith held her hand to her chest to slow her heavy breathing.

“Wait, did you say you found the spy?” King asked, getting back on track.

“Yep!” Hooty dropped Lewis in front of the three, he landed face first on the ground.

“Ow…” Lewis deadpanned, rubbing his sitting up, then he looked up at the three of them. “Oh…uh…hello?”

“Wait…Lewis?” Lilith stepped forward.

“Good to see you again, Lilith.” Lewis greeted with a nod.

“You two know each other?” Eda cocked an eyebrow at Lilith.

“Lewis was always by Belos’ side whenever he wasn’t doing spy work,” Lilith answered.

“Well, then hopefully you mind answering a few questions.” Eda glared down at Lewis, who gulped.

“W-Wait, I just want to-” Lewis was, once again, cut off, this time by Eda’s scroll ringing.

“Yellow?” Eda answered.

“Hey Eda, is it okay if I spend some time after school with Willow?” Luz asked.

“Of course, kiddo.” Eda walked over to Lewis. “In fact, that’s just what I needed to hear.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, see ya.”

“Bye!” Luz hung up.

“Just got someone I want to have a nice, friendly conversation with,” Eda said.

“Oh, thank the Titan!” Lewis completely failed to notice the sarcasm. “I’m so glad I can finally-”

Eda didn’t let Lewis finish before she knocked him out with a kick to the face.


	3. Uncomfortable Truths

Luz and Willow stood in front of the large iron gates to Bo’s home.

“Wow, that’s intimidating,” Luz said.

“It’s lessened by the kindness of Bo and her family,” Willow assured. “The Blight Mansion is where you should put your fear.”  
  
“No kidding,” Luz said, shivering at the memory of Amity’s parents blackmailing their own daughter.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.” Willow’s grip on her scroll tightened, Amity had sent the video to the other three girls.

“Let’s.” Luz opened the gate, the loud creaking echoed throughout the empty courtyard of the mansion.

Luz and Willow took the rather long walk towards the mansion’s front door. It was awkwardly quiet, with only the sounds of their footsteps lessening the tense atmosphere. When they reached the door, Luz used the large door knock give the door three loud knocks, then stepped beside Willow to wait. After a few minutes, the door click, and a small, petite woman that could be mistaken for a future, adult Bo opened the door.

“Yes? Oh, Willow! It’s good to see you,” Bo’s mother greeted Willow with a smile, then she looked at Luz. “Oh, isn’t this the human visitor?”

“Hey, Carol, it’s good to see you,” Willow tried to be as causal as she could. “Is Marina home?”

“Yes, why?” Carol asked.

“It’s just…it’s important,” Willow said. “It’s about Bo.”

“Is she okay?” Carol asked, worried sick. “Did something happen?”

“No! She’s…okay?”

“You sound unsure,” Carol noted.

“It’s about her and Boscha,” Willow said, holding up her scroll. “We have something to show you.”

Carol seemed confused, but turned and called out to Marina. “Marin, honey?”

“Yeah?” Another woman called back.

“Can you come meet me in the living room?”

“Sure!”

“Wait, Marina?” Luz scratched her chin.

“Luz, I have two dads,” Willow pointed out.

“What does that have to do with…oh!” Luz snapped her fingers as the realization set in. “Okay, yeah, I got you.”

Carol stepped aside and let the two girls enter, and the three made their way towards the living room where Marina was waiting. She a fair skinned young woman with black hair.

“Willow and…uh…human girl?” Marina looked at Luz, confused. “What do you need.”

“I…you see…” Willow tried to ease them into this, but eventually cracked and just handed Carol the scroll.

“What’s this?” Carol looked at the video.

“Just…just play it,” Willow said,barely holding it together.

Marina positioned herself behind Carol to watch the video. After Carol pressed play, Luz and Willow took each other’s hands, easing the other’s nerves as Bo’s mother watched the video play out. Carol was horrified, but Marina was furious.

“How long?!” Marina asked.

“We don’t know, Amity had figured it out last night and she told us this morning,” Willow answered.

“How…how could I have not noticed?!” Carol dropped the scroll and sunk into the couch. “What kind of mother am I?!”

“Carol, baby, this isn’t your fault!” Marina sat down besides Carol and held her close, she looked at Luz and Willow as comforted her distressed wife. “Thank you for telling us, we’ll talk to Bo when she gets home.”

“Maybe we should find Amity and Skara?” Willow whispered in Luz’s ear.

“Right.” Luz nodded, then she spoke to Marina. “Don’t think anything of it, we gotta go, but please keep us posted.”

“If you can!” Willow added.

“We’ll try,” Carol sniffed. “Now, p-please, we need some t-time to think about how we go about this.”

“Of course,” Willow said, taking Luz’s hand and leading her out of the mansion.

As the two walked towards the gate, Luz broke the silence.

“Now what?” Luz asked.

“We do what I said, find Amity and Skara,” Willow said, taking out her scroll and calling up Amity.

“Hey Willow, how did it go?” Amity asked the second she picked up.

“Carol is crying and Marina is pissed,” Luz answered.

“That’s accurate,” Amity said.

“Did you guys find Bo?” Willow asked.

“Yeah, but we haven’t been able to speak with her,” Amity answered. “Boscha’s been dragging her around all day, and we’re trying not to be too noticeable while following them.”

“Okay, we’re going to join you guys to see if we can help convince Bo to leave Boscha,” Willow said.

“Take your time, Boscha has her on a tight leash,” Amity said.

“On our way.” Willow hung up.

“Do you really think we can convince Bo to just drop Boscha?” Luz asked. “You saw the video, Boscha made her apologize!”

“We have to try, Luz,” Willow said.

“Yeah, of course,” Luz said, solemnly.

* * *

“We’ll be back soon, Hooty,” Eda said as she carried Lewis unconscious body out of the owl house, King and Lilith following behind her. “If Luz gets back before we do, don’t tell her what we’re doing.”

“Understood!” Hooty nodded. “Have a fun interrogation!”

“Right…” Eda turned and began leading Lilith deep into the woods.

“Where are you taking us, Edalyn?” Lilith asked.

“King, explain for me,” Eda ordered. “I tend to get lost when I’m not focused.”

“Eda and I have, what Eda likes to call, and interrogation shack,” King began. “We sometimes take Emperor’s Coven or some unsavory people we need to get information out of there, and we ring the information from them.”

“Y-You’ve been torturing people?” Lilith asked, shocked.

“Only as a last resort!” Eda exclaimed, defensively. “If I need important information like where good elixir is being soled or how to get the Emperor’s Coven off my back for a few months, I take them to their, get the info, wipe their memory, and drop them off in the middle of nowhere.”

“She also sometimes brings particularly determined ex-boyfriends there to get them off her back,” King said.

“You torture you exes?!” Lilith exclaimed.

“Only after they torture me with continued assaults and harassment!” Eda stopped and turned to face Lilith. “I’m not a goody-two-shoes, Lilith, you should know this.”

“Of course I know this, I just…I’m not a goody-two-shoes, either,” Lilith sighed.

“Yeah, know that now.” Eda noticed the shack up in the distance. “Ah! There we are!” She took off towards the shack, King and Lilith following close behind.

“By the Titan…” Lilith looked into the dark room, all that was in it was a light swinging gently in the breeze, and a lone chair, it didn’t take her long to notice the dried blood on the floor.

“Alright, there we go!” Eda set Lewis on the chair and tied his wrists and arms to the chair, finishing the last knot just as he started to stir.

“Wh-what the…?” Lewis opened his eyes and shook his head, looking around the room. “Where am I?”

“Hey there, Lewis.” Eda held up a slip of paper that had a fire glyph drawn on it, she set it ablaze and watched as Lewis’ expression changed to one of pure fear. “Let’s talk.”


	4. Burning

Amity and Skara sat at a table by Boscha and Bo in the Bonesborough Mall’s food court.

“Hey girls,” Willow greeted as she and Luz sat down beside Amity and Skara.

“Boscha still not giving her a break?” Luz looked over at Boscha and Bo, they looked no different then the other couples sitting and eating, causing Luz to wonder how many relationships with violent issues slip under the radar by acting so normal.

“Unfortunately, no,” Skara answered.

“How did it go with Bo’s parents?” Amity asked.

“They’re going to talk to her,” Willow answered.

“Which is a good reason why I think we should just leave it be,” Luz said. “Bo’s parents will talk her out of the relationship, us getting involved now might make things worse.”

“She has a point there,” Amity said.

“Maybe we should actually stay out of it,” Willow agreed.

“I…I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,” Skara said. “Bo is one of my best friends, and I can’t just sit around and wait.” She noticed Boscha was telling Bo she needed to use the bathroom, and would be back in a few minutes. “I’m going now.”

“Skara wait!” Amity reached after Skara as got up to confront Bo, but Willow stopped her.

“Let’s not drag too many people into the situation,” Willow advised.

Amity sighed Skara sat down in front of Bo, startling her.

“Skara?” Bo jumped.

“Hey B, how are you?” Skara asked, casually.

“Uh…I’m fine, I’m with Boscha right now.” Bo motioned towards the bathrooms. “She probably won’t want to see me with you.”

“Why?” Skara looked down and saw a mark on Bo’s wrist, most likely caused by Boscha harshly grabbing it.

“No reasons.” Bo pulled her sleeve over the mark when she caught Skara staring. “She just gets paranoid, is all.”

“What does she do when she gets paranoid?” Skara asked.

“Skara, what do you want?” Bo demanded.

“I want to help you, Bo.” Skara softened, and she reached across the table to take Bo’s hand. “I know what Boscha’s been doing to you.”

Bo snatched her hand away. “What does that mean?!”

“Amity told us,” Skara explained. “She saw Boscha hit you.”

“How…when…?!” Bo groaned in frustration. “Just stay out of this, Skara!”

“Bo, please!” Skara begged. “I don’t want to see her hurt you!”

“It’s your fault!” Bo screamed, tears in her eyes.

Luz covered her mouth as Amity and Willow shared horrified glances. Everyone else in the food court also started staring.

“If you hadn’t cut ties with her, she wouldn’t be so stressed out!” Bo shouted.

“We cut ties with Boscha because she’s toxic, Bo,” Skara said, softly.

“She’s not…she’s not toxic.” Bo hiccuped as she began to cry. “I…I thought she love me…”

Amity couldn’t stand it any longer, she shot to her feet and went over to Bo and Skara. Luz and Willow lost any hesitation and followed her.

“We all thought that, Bo.” Amity sat beside her.

“Amity?” Bo looked at her shocked.

“We all came here to try and convince you to leave her,” Amity said. “Luz and Willow…they told your mothers.”

Bo was more surprised then angry. “Oh…”

“What is going on, here?!”

Bo shot up straight at Boscha’s voice. The group turned to see standing there, fists clenched and eyes ablaze with rage.

“Get away from her!” Boscha ordered, venomously.

Before Amity could tell Boscha no, Bo pushed pasted the group and walked over to her.

“Boscha, honey, I-” Bo didn’t get to finish explaining before silenced her with a smack.

“You thinking about leaving me?!” Boscha grabbed Bo by her hair.

“N-No! Boscha, I swear!” Bo cried.

“Boscha!” Amity shouted, jumping out of her chair so hard it fell over

Boscha looked to see Amity, Luz, Willow, and many other people in the food court ready to stop her.

“What?!” Boscha shouted, throwing Bo to the ground. “You got a problem with this?! Too bad!” She spawned a ring of fire around her and Bo. “I’m captain of the Banshees! My family makes the Blights look like a bunch of commoners! You. Can’t. Touch. Me.”

“Boscha.” Bo reached for Boscha’s ankle, only get kicked in the chest.

“Bo!” Skara cried as everyone else recoiled in horror.

“Shut up!” Boscha hissed, and began to viciously kick Bo. “I loved you, and this is how you repay me?!”

“Boscha…stop…please…” Bo begged, curling into ball in an attempt to lessen the kicks.

As Luz watched this, it was as if a curtain in her mind was pulled back, and she saw something different. Bo and Boscha turned into a man, standing over and beating her mother. It filled Luz with rage.

“Amity, do something!” Skara begged.

“Oh Titan, right!” Amity drew a little circle in the air and a human abomination rose out the ground and smothered the fire with its body, allowing an opening.

“Uh oh…” Boscha backed up and took off, using her magic to clear a path in her ring of fire.

“Bo…it’s okay, Bo.” Skara knelt down beside Bo and held her close as she cried in pain. “I’m here.”

“You’re mine!” Boscha shouted away the exit. “I’ll never leave you, Bo!” She then Aran out the exit.

“She’s right…” Bo wept. “My family can’t fight her’s, her family is the strongest in all the Boiling Isles.”

“We’ll think of something,” Amity said.

“No need,” Luz said, dead serious. “I already know what to do.”

* * *

“Wait, wait!” Lewis cried. “I mean you no harm!”

“Real likely story.” Eda brought the fire close to his cloths.

“Please, I beg you!” Lewis begged.

Eda paused. “Why should I believe you?”

“I sent he notes!” Lewis blurted out.

“What?” Eda dropped the fire spell completely.

“Belos took everything from me,” Lewis began. “My parents, my wife, my…my children. He destroyed my hope, broke me down into his most loyal servant, always at his side, like a dog on a leash. For decades I served him, spying on his enemies, infiltrating rebel cells to tear them apart from the inside, and doing whatever he asked of me.”

“What changed?” Eda asked.

“You,” Lewis said. “You, that…little…dog guy, the human and her friends.”

“Excuse me, sir!” King exclaimed. “I am the king of demons, no mere flee bitten canine.”

“King, shush.” Eda picked up a chair leg from the last broken interrogation chair and threw it.

“Oh! A Stick!” King ran after it.

“Go on.” Eda turned back to Lewis.

“What you did, defying the Emperor, Lilith turning against him, Willow planting the seeds of revolution, and your escape was the cherry on top of the cake,” Lewis said. “You gave me hope, that I and everyone else could be free.”

“I still don’t trust this guy.” King walked back onto the scene, spitting the stick out. “I mean, when has a member of the Emperor’s Coven ever helped us? It’s ridiculous. Right Lilith?”

Lilith and Eda both rolled their eyes, simultaneously.

“Okay Lewis, Lilith taught me to be more forgiving and trusting in coven traitors.” Eda looked at the fire she was going to use to torture Lewis and instead used her fire to burn the ropes tying Lewis to the chair.

“Thank you, owl lady,” Lewis said, rubbing his wrists.

“So…what’s the plan, now?” Lilith asked.

“I’ll keep on the guise of spying on you guys, but leave out certain bits of information when updating Belos on what you’re up to,” Lewis said, standing.

“Sounds good,” Eda said.

“I best be on my way.” Lewis walked towards the exit.

Eda looked at he floor. “Hey Lewis?”

Lewis stopped, and turned as Eda stood up.

“Sorry about the torture thing, I never actually liked using this place,” Eda said. “And…thank you, for sticking your neck out.”  
“No hard feelings, I wouldn’t trust me either.” Lewis nodded. “And don’t mention it, toppling Belos is all the thanks I’ll need.”

Eda nodded herself and watched as Lewis left, leaving the three standing in the dark shack.

“Eh, I always knew we could’ve trusted that guy!” King shrugged. “I was just…uh…testing your guys ability to tell good from evil, and considering how close you were from torturing him, you barely passed.”

Eda knocked him on the head.

“Ow!” King rubbed the back of his head.


	5. Bloody Bruises

“Eda!” Luz bursted through the door of the owl house. “Eda? King? Lilith?”

“They’re not here, Luz!” Hooty exclaimed.

“Where are they?” Luz asked.

“Uh…out for a walk!” Hooty stretched from his door.

“Okay…” Luz absentmindedly stared around the room when her eyes fell on it. Eda’s staff. “Hooty, I need to borrow Eda’s staff!”

“Okay!” Hooty didn’t even bother to question.

“If they get back before I do, don’t tell them,” Luz ordered.

“Yes ma’am!” Hooty nodded.

“Thanks Hooty.” Luz kissed his forehead. “You’re the best!”

“Aww shucks, thanks Luz!” Hooty exclaimed, bashfully. “Hoot Hoot!”

Luz left the owl house, shut the door, and jumped on Eda’s staff. “Glad I got better at this.”

“Owlbert is glad, too,” Hooty said. “Because of the whole, you know, hurting him, thing.”

“I remember, Hooty,” Luz said, annoyed. “Bye.”

“Bye!” Hooty watched as Luz flew away  
\--  
“Who does she think she is?” Boscha walked through the woods towards her family’s mansion, hands in her pockets. “Does she not know who I am? Who she’s been dating this whole time?!”

Luz and Owlbert watched Boscha walk by, close enough to hear every word she said. Luz’s grip on Eda’s Staff tightened, and Owlbert looked at her, concerned.

“Owlbert, I need you to listen to me,” Luz began. “I know you might not like this, but I need to understand, we’re not doing this out of revenge, spite, or any personal beef I have with Boscha. We’re doing this Bo. That poor, kind, innocent soul will not suffer for the simple mistake of dating a monster, and she will never be safe as long as that monster feels she owns her.”

Owlbert hooted and nodded his head in understanding. After all, he had done with way worse for much more selfish reasons with Eda.

“Thanks buddy.” Luz smiled, warmly. “Get ready.”

Hooty nodded, and he turned to wood. Luz hopped on Eda’s staff and flew over Boscha, dropping down in front of her.

“What the…?!” Boscha jumped back, only for her eyes to narrow and glare at Luz. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Leave. Bo. Alone.” Luz returned Boscha’s glare.

“Like that’s ever gonna happen!” Boscha scoffed. “She’s mine!”

“She is a person, not your property,” Luz said, voice low and venomous. “This is your last warning, Boscha. Leave Bo alone. Or else.”

“Or else what?” Boscha laughed. “I know what you are, Luz. A peppy, happy go lucky goody two shoes who wouldn’t have the guts to hurt.”

“I used to be like you, Boscha,” Luz spat. “I thought everything in this world would play out like the books I’d read, but this isn’t the fantasy worlds I’d read about. I’m not the kind, compassionate paragon of virtue like Azura, I’m a witch…” she raised Eda’s staff. “…with a dark side.”

“What are you going on about?!” Boscha rolled her eyes.

Luz slammed Eda’s staff to the ground, causing Owlbert’s wings to spread and for her to be lifted up into the air.

“Huh?!” Boscha stepped back as Luz landed in front of her, and struck her, using Eda’s staff as a bat. “Oh, you want to fight?!” Boscha’s drew two spell circles with both fingers, causing her hands to light up in flames. “Let’s fight!” 

Boscha our her hands together and sent a blast of fire at Luz, who slammed down an ice glyph, that blocked the fire. Boscha suddenly felt the ground shake as something under the ground made its way towards her, and an army of vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Boscha. She screamed, feeling the thorns dig into her skin, then she saw step out from behind the ice wall, three fire glyphs in her hand.

“My turn.” Luz tapped glyphs and sent a fire ball as Boscha, who couldn’t wriggle out of the vines before the blast hit her, freeing her from the vines but knocking her into a nearby tree. “Had enough?!”

Boscha stayed on the ground. Unmoving.

“B-Boscha?” Luz felt worry grow in the pit of her stomach and she ran to Boscha. “Boscha?!” She reached down to shake her shoulder, and Bischa suddenly shot up and grabbed her by the throat.

“You want to fight like a human?!” Boscha slammed Luz into the tree she knocked her into, and grabbed Luz’s throat with both hands. “Let’s fight like humans!” Boscha smiled madly as her grip on Luz throat tightened.

Luz struggled, but Boscha was too strong. Thankfully Owlbert jumped off Eda’s staff and flew to Luz’s aid, pulling Boscha’s hair with his talons. The result was Owlbert pulling out Boscha’s ponytail, leaving her hair down.

“My hair!” Boscha gasped and flailed wildly, causing Owlbert to let go.

Luz ran up to Boscha, reared back her fist, and punched Boscha square in the nose. Boscha’s head flew back, and she screamed as she gripped her now. When Boscha moved her hands from her nose, she saw it covered in blood, and she felt even more continue to fall out of her nose and into her mouth, the bitter iron taste only strengthened her rage. Luz went for another punch, but Boscha caught it, and returned the favor, punching Luz so hard she onto her back.

“I’m going to make this hurt.” Boscha stood over Luz. “I’m going to make the worthless, good for nothing human disappear.”

“You’re really going to kill me?” Luz asked, shocked.

“You’ll be forgotten within the week,” Boscha spat. “You’re nothing, Luz. Nothing but an invader out to ruin my life.”

“Do you think I went out of my way to hurt you?!” Luz shouted.

“Of course you did!” Boscha shouted back. “You took Amity from me!”

“I didn’t know you cared,” Luz snarked.

“I don’t, she was my property, just like all my other members of my group,” Boscha explained, coldly.

“Some friend you are.” Luz spat blood onto the ground.

“Friends? Who needs those when you can own people? When you can get what ever you want simply by demanding it?” Boscha noticed a large branch on the ground, probably knocked from one of tree during the chaotic fight, and picked it up.

“They were never your friends, we’re they?” Luz asked, finally making an effort to get to her feet. “You don’t know what’s it like to be loved instead of worshiped.”

“The worship is all I need!” Boscha knocked Luz back to the ground by striking her with the strike. “How does that feel, human?”

“Probably not as bad as…this!” Luz kicked up, kicking Boscha in the face so hard a bloody fell to the ground.

Boscha backed into a tree, leaning against it and panting.

“You done?!” Luz got back to her feet, standing up straight.

“No…even…close…” Boscha stood up straight, herself.

“Sound pretty close to me,” Luz snarked.

Boscha howled in rage and charged Luz, tackling her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her, but before she could throw a single punch, Owlbert pulled her off Luz by her hair.

“I’m getting tired of you!” Boscha grabbed Owlbert, and violently threw him to the ground, kicking him for good measure, sending him flying a few feet.

“Owlbert!” Luz cried out, running past Boscha to take Owlbert into her hands. “Are you okay, buddy?”

Owlbert laid motionless.

“Owlbert?!” Luz’s eyes welled up in tears. “Oh God…no…I’m so sorry, Owlbert. I never should’ve dragged you into this.”

“Are you done?” Boscha asked, yawning as if she were bored.

“You…you…” Luz stood, body shaking, then she shot around, tears of rage and grief streaming down her face. “You bitch!”

“Whoa!” Even Boscha was shocked at Luz’s sudden outburst.

Luz used Boscha’s distracting to her advantage, charging Boscha, grabbing her by the collar of shirt, and pulling her into a head-butt. Luz gripped her head as Boscha fell to the ground, having stunned herself with the move. Unfortunately for Boscha, Luz recovered first, and jumped on top of her, punching Boscha in the face over and over again.

“Get off me!” Boscha shouted in rage, which quickly turned into pathetic cries every time Luz hit her

Luz didn’t stop. “Give up?!”

“St-stop!” Boscha begged. “You win!”

“Say it!” Luz ordered, not even slowing down.

“What?!”

“Say it!”

“I’ll leave Bo alone!” Boscha shouted, causing Luz to pause. “I’ll leave her alone, I promise.”

Luz lowered her fist, then she glanced at Owlbert, and her rage grew. She punched Boscha again.

“No! Please!” Boscha begged. “I’ll leave her be! I’ll leave her be!”

Luz ignored her begging, and continued the beating for minutes, but for Boscha, it felt like hours. It was eerily quiet between the sound of a fist connecting to Boscha’s face, and Boscha’s cries. Eventually, Owlbert stirred, and hopped to his feet. Hurt, but no worse for wear. When he caught sight of what Luz was doing, he hooted loudly to get her attention.

“Owlbert?” Luz looked over to see Owlbert. “Owlbert!” She smiled. “You’re okay!”

Owlbert wasn’t smiling, though. Instead, he looked at Luz in horror.

“Owlbert?” Luz asked, sadly, then she remembered.

Luz looked down at Boscha, who was conscious, but a complete mess. She looked at the back of her hand, and saw the blood, and realized she had been punching Boscha for so long and so hard, her knuckles were bruised. That’s when she saw the cruel man and her mother, again. Only this time, Luz was the cruel man and Boscha was her mother, looking up at her in horror and begging for mercy.

“N-No…” Luz felt horror and guilt fill her very being, she stumbled off Boscha and fell onto her back.

“I-I’ll leave her alone…” Boscha repeated, curling into the fetal position. “I’ll leave her alone…”

Owlbert landed on Luz’s shoulder as she looked at what she had done, rubbing his head against her cheek in an attempt to comfort. Boscha’s innocence didn’t matter, Luz felt no better then Boscha, then the cruel man who tormented her mother.

“Let’s go home, Owlbert.” Luz stood.

Owlbert didn’t waste any time, he flew over to Eda’s staff and took his place at its top. Luz, on numb legs, walked over to Eda’s staff and picked it up, taking off and leaving Boscha on the ground, shaking and crying.

* * *

“I can’t believe you got us lost!” Lilith groaned.

“It’s not my fault! It isn’t usually night when I go to the shack!” Eda looked out, squinting in hopes that her eyes would adjust to the near pitch black darkness.

“You do usually walk around with Owlbert and your staff,” King snarked. “You left that at home.”

“King, I…actually can’t think up an excuse for that…I’m sorry,” Eda sighed in defeat. “Hey, maybe we’ll get a sudden stroke of luck!”

“Yeah, like what?” King asked.

“Hi-a Luz!” The trio heard Hooty greet. “Great to see ya!”

“Hooty and Luz is that stroke of luck!” Eda cheered, following Hooty’s voice.

“Shocking for the first, but unsurprising for the latter,” Lilith chuckled.

“I see a light in the distance!” King hopped onto Eda’s shoulder, pointing ahead.

“It must be Luz heading inside,” Eda said.

“Hey, wait for me!” Lilith ran after the two.

Eda kept her straight path, even after the door was shut and they were plunged back into darkness.

“Hooty!” Eda shouted as she bursted through the bushes and trees.

“Oh, hi Eda and King!” Hooty greeted.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Lilith kept getting her long hair caught on the branches of bushes, eventually stumbling out of the woodwork herself.

“There ya are, Lilith!” Hooty cheered. “Hoot hoot!”

“Hooty, please just let us in!” Eda whined.

“Of course, come on in!”

Luz set down the staff just as Hooty opened the door.

“Hey kiddo, how was your day?” Eda asked.

“It went great, Eda!” Luz didn’t turn around, she had her hood up and held her hands to her chest so he three couldn’t see her state. “I’m going to head up stairs for bed.”

“Okay good night!” Eda plopped down on the couch, practically passing out on the spot, Lilith doing the exact same thing with the chair beside the couch.

King jumped onto Eda’s back and curled onto her like a cat, falling asleep.

“Guess it’s a good thing they were all so tired, or else they’d see your state,” Hooty noted.

“Yeah, I got that, Hooty,” Luz sighed. “Good night.”

“Night-y night!” Hooty shut the door.

Luz stumbled into Eda’s room and took a dozen of her healing glyphs, hoping Eda wouldn’t notice. Placing them on her cheek, Luz began to feel the healing effects almost admittedly. She walked out of Eda’s room and went to her own, placing her back against the door.

Luz’s scroll suddenly going off gave her a burst of adrenaline from being startled. She took it out of her pocket and answered without bothering to check who it was.

“Luz, did your plan work?” Amity asked. “Will Boscha leave Bo alone?”

“She will, Amity,” Luz assured. “She will. I made sure of it.”

“Okay, I trust you on this…good night, Luz,” Amity said.

“Good night, Amity,” Luz said. “I love you.”

There was a long silence before Amity spoke.

“I love you.” Amity abruptly hung up.

Luz sighed before taking off her shirt and pulling down her pants, leaving her in her t-shirt and boxers. Luz would usually put on socks to bed, but she just kicked off her shoes, bare feet creaking on the wooden floor before she fell onto her sleeping bag, using the last of her strength to shift herself under the covers and falling asleep.


End file.
